


Fashion Emergency

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Series: Really Old Fic [18]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-17
Updated: 2003-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: See the title and the fluff warning? That's it. Don't expect more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 2/17/03. 
> 
> For some reason, I'm less embarrassed by this fic than I should be. Possibly because 90% of Gravitation fanfic is absolute crack.

"Yuuukiiiii!" A pink-haired youth shrieked.

"What?" Was the snappy reply.

At that precise moment, Shuichi jumped into Yuki's study. Annoying the blonde man and causing a delay in his writing.

"Come here!"

"I'm working."

"Please!"

Yuki made a fatal mistake. He turned and looked at his lover's facial expression and wardrobe. That pretty much screwed over any prospect of finishing his latest novel tonight. literally.

"What do you want?"

"Just come on!" Yuki could tell he was getting impatient, so he just decided to tease him a bit. We all know how much Shuichi loves that!!!

"No, I'm working."

"Yuki!"

"I told you, I'm working."

"You're deadline isn't for another three weeks! You said that all you had to do was finish the last chapter!" Yuki cursed himself for actually telling the young man his progression in his novels.

"Fine." He grumbled and went to see what disaster was waiting for him. He followed the boy into the living room, where Shuichi promptly turned around and grinned. somewhat evilly. "What did you want to show me?" He asked, getting irritated.

"I'm supposed to have you help me decide which costume to wear to the Live. We're doing the Live for old-times sake."

"Why don't you have Hiro do it?"

"'Cuz K said that I'm supposed to ask you. And Hiro is asking Ayaka, and Suguru is parading for your sister and Tohma-san."

"Why couldn't you have gone with one of them?"

"Yuki! You're mean! Help me out!"

"Fine. Let's just get this over with. How many are there to choose from."

"Five. We each got five new outfits, and we're supposed to pick one."

"Why do I get the feeling this is rigged?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, go change."

"OK!" He came back out five minutes later in a black tank top (rather tight-looking), a jacket (also black), and black pants.

"What are you? In mourning?"

"I dunno. Black is supposed to be 'in'. I didn't pick these out."

"Change."

"OK." He came back out in a more. cheerful outfit. He was wearing baggy tanish-brown shorts, a white T-shirt with the words 'Bad Luck' written on it, a vest the same color as the shorts, a backwards while baseball cap, and sunglasses.

"Nope."

"Are you gonna like any of these?"

"You look like a little kid."

"OK."

"Change." He came back out in black wind-pants, a loose white long-sleeved T-shirt, and a burette. "Change."

This time, it was a pair of jeans with tears in them, a punkish muscle shirt, and sunglasses.

"Good Lord, someone shoot whoever picked these out."

"I actually like the last one."

"Fine. Put it on." Shuichi came out in an outfit reminiscent of his purple spandex thing (you know! the one with WAY too many belts. was he trying to keep that on, or something else out?). This was a darker red color and was slightly smaller. o.O The shorts went from slightly above mid-thigh to waist line, and the shirt was a tank top that was quite a bit looser than the pants. In fact, it was short, yes, but it hung off his shoulder in an intriguing way. It also had a cross-necklace and a head band.

"Well, that is better." Yuki was trying very hard not to turn the same color as the outfit.

"You think so? Then should I wear this one?"

"You'll certainly get a few more fans."

"Really?" He looked happy. "Good, 'cuz this is really comfortable!"

"I bet." Yuki decided that a cold shower was definitely necessary right now. Shuichi had left to go back and change into what he was wearing before. Baggy short-shorts and a muscle shirt.

Shuichi grinned to himself as he got changed. He giggled. Teasing Yuki sure was fun!


End file.
